And the World Listened 16
by Mintfrost29
Summary: She knew. She knew from the very beginning that Scarlett had been up to no good. But no one listened. No one would listen to a small runt of an apprentice like Briarpaw; no one.


**Hello all! This is my entry for Scarheart of DarkClan's contest, "And the Whole World Listened". Hope you like it!**

She knew.

She knew from the very beginning that Scarlett had been up to no good. But no one listened. No one would listen to a small runt of an apprentice like Briarpaw; no one.

_Scarlett. _How she hated that name; that one name that had brought so much trouble to the clan of fire. Briarpaw closed her eyes as she took a huge bite out of the tiny scrap of squirrel that had been offered to her by Rubye as a morning meal, thinking back to when the fluffy white she-cat with flashing crimson eyes had first appeared at the camp entrance.

**_Flashback_**

_"My name is Scarlett," A tall lean she-cat padded, no it was more of _**_pranced _**_through the entrance and into camp, followed closely by a small group of towering cats. To the sides, she was flanked by a pale gray she-cat with matching red eyes and a huge black tom that loomed over all the others._

_Brookripple, the prideful FireClan deputy, made a great effort to at least look strong, even if almost all of her fellow bedraggled warriors and apprentices were all fatigued, hungry, and bore serious, maybe even fatal injuries. Only a few were spared from the agony, and able enough to move around, helping with the injured and hunt for the clan. Briarpaw was one of them. She watched from a distance, tending to her littermate, Larkpaw, who suffered with a long bloody gash down her side which she earned at the latest battle against IceClan, FireClan's prime rival who they had been at war with for many moons. Although Larkpaw had always been bossy, arrogant and a whole lot bigger and stronger than her, Briarpaw still respected and loved her sister greatly. Sharpstone, the only elder who had been able to survive for this long, was on the rim of dying like the rest of his denmates as he huddled in the elders den with Echodawn, the gentle FireClan medicine cat._

_"Were you sent by IceClan to attack us?" Brookripple snarled, narrowing her eyes in an attempt to look dangerous. The deputy's once shimmering green eyes were now dull, hopeless, and miserable, aftereffects from the war. "They were always so desperate to win everything." _

_"We do not know of this IceClan of yours," Scarlett meowed truthfully, her lips curving into a sly smirk that went unnoticed by everyone except for Briarpaw. The white she-cat eyed the injured clan members scattered all around camp. The dens were all leaky and broken; the fresh-kill pile was just a measly mound of old, tough mice and tiny sparrows that were impossible to enjoy. Snow heaped here and there in drippy piles, leaving absolutely not solid wet ground for FireClan to enjoy. It was leaf-bare, the time where IceClan thrived and FireClan suffered. "We are simply travelers, cats who have fortunately stumbled upon your little camp or whatever you call it."_

_"And how would you call that _**_fortunate_**_?" The deputy questioned. Her eyes were narrow and untrusting. Briarpaw looked on with interest, already feeling scorn and detest for Scarlett. It was a natural feeling, an instinct, you could call it. "FireClan is already suffering" Brookripple spat out the word, "from IceClan without a strange group of _**_travelers_**_, as you call it, to interfere with the war." _

_"Perhaps…perhaps we can help with um…what did you call it? Oh yes, _**_IceClan_**_. After all, which cold-hearted cat would leave a distressed clan like yours in need?" Scarlett asked. Her companions took another step closer to their leader before Scarlett waved her tail for them to stop._

_'You would,' Briarpaw thought, her eyes never leaving Scarlett as she leaned down to give her wounded littermate an assuring lick between the ears. 'I know you're evil, Scarlett. I can see it in your eyes. We shouldn't trust you.'_

_"FireClan doesn't need pity," Brookripple growled. Briarpaw knew very well that the one thing Brookripple hated most was being called weak. Brookripple may have a camp full of injured, but she'd never ever stand for being called weak. Brookripple had plenty of pride left in her, even if it had been burned out of most of her clanmates. "We are fine on our own, thank you. Now, please go and leave us in peace. We don't need you."_

_"We're not showing _**_pity_**_," Scarlett corrected, emphasizing on the word. "We're merely showing compassion for you all. Shall you not accept help when it is generously offered? From what I see, you all are not doing very well against this IceClan. My fellow companions all _**_excel _**_at fighting. If you accept, perhaps we can help you." _

_Briarpaw's heather-colored eyes narrowed when she noticed Scarlett twitch her left ear. She was lying. 'Humph! Compassion indeed!' Briarpaw scoffed. 'As if a she-cat like you would ever show others compassion! Don't lie to us! I know your trick and it's never going to work! Come on, Brookripple,' Briarpaw urged the deputy silently, knowing that that moment wasn't a great time for an apprentice to speak. 'Make her leave already! She's lying! She's lying!'_

_Brookripple, however, seemed to hesitate on sending Scarlett away. The battle-scared silver she-cat looked from Scarlett – who smiled approvingly at her – to her clanmates scattered pitifully around camp. None of them bothered to speak up and help her with her decision. Then she looked over to the cats standing behind Scarlett. With them helping the clan, FireClan would have a much better chance at defeating IceClan._

_Briarpaw could read her thoughts loud and clear. 'Come on, Brookripple, don't listen to her! Can't you tell when someone's lying?' Briarpaw prayed to StarClan that Brookripple wouldn't accept Scarlett's offer. She didn't know exactly what Scarlett was going to do, but she was sure that it wasn't anything even close to good._

_Before Brookripple had a chance to meow anything, a loud wail shot out from the elders den. It startled everyone, making Briarpaw hurry to her feet instinctively, Brookripple turn her attention to the den abruptly, the so-called _**_travelers_**_ lash their tails treacherously, and Scorchstar, the frail and old, but wise black-pelted leader, rushed out of his den. Briarpaw could recognize that yowl anywhere. It was Echodawn's. _

_After a long moment of silence, the medicine cat padded mournfully out of the elders den and to Scorchstar's side, her head hung low with guilt and her long tail trailing behind her. When the gray she-cat looked up at Scorchstar, Briarpaw could see the remorse and depression in her formerly kind and gentle blue eyes. "I'm sorry," She meowed softly so that the words were barely audible, her eyes never leaving Scorchstar's gaze. "I…I failed to save Sharpstone. He's…he's with StarClan now."_

_Scorchstar placed his tail on Echodawn's shoulder. "At least he doesn't have to suffer here with us anymore. I'm sure you did your best, Echodawn." Scorchstar assured her. Briarpaw knew how crushed the leader was inside; even he did a great job of hiding it. Sharpstone had been Scorchstar's best friend since the moment they met. Briarpaw had heard endless tales from the elders and warriors and even her own mother about all the mischief the two had gotten into as kits, apprentices, and even young warriors._

_"No more cats shall die because of IceClan if you accept our help," Scarlett meowed lowly, looking on from a distance. That was when Scorchstar finally noticed the group of cats at the entrance._

_"And who are you? How do you know about IceClan?" Scorchstar asked, slightly less hostile than Brookripple._

_"I'm Scarlett and that she-cat," Scarlett signaled to Brookripple, "told me about IceClan. I have offered our help to defeat this enemy of yours."_

_Scorchstar looked thoughtfully at Scarlett. Briarpaw thought that his mourning over Sharpstone must have prevented him from thinking clearing for he accepted! He accepted _**_Scarlett's _**_offer of help? Couldn't anyone see that she was evil? Couldn't anyone see that she was lying? That she didn't mean any sort of good to FireClan? Could anyone just see that she couldn't be trusted?_

_"Scorchstar! No!" Briarpaw called out desperately just as soon as Scorchstar finished his accepting reply to Scarlett. She hurried up to Scorchstar's side, facing her leader head on. She wasn't scared. She was standing up for what she thought was right, and that made her strong. "We don't need her help! She's trying to trick you! She can't be trusted! She's trying to trick you! Trick you!"_

_Scarlett looked surprised as she took a tiny step backwards. Briarpaw could see a small flash of fear in her bloody red eyes, but it disappeared after a second. Scarlett quickly regained her proud posture, acting like Briarpaw wasn't even there. The white she-cat's attention was fully focused on Scorchstar._

_"Briarpaw, don't interfere. I know what's best for the clan," Scorchstar meowed gently, nudging the tiny apprentice aside. "We have to accept Scarlett's help. We will be wiped out if we don't."_

_"But Scorchstar! Please listen to me!" Briarpaw begged. She turned towards the medicine cat that stood silently beside Scorchstar. "Echodawn! You agree with me…right? Don't you?"_

_Echodawn leaned over, giving Briarpaw an affectionate lick on the ear. "Now, now, dear," She meowed gently. "Scorchstar's right. We need Scarlett and her companions' help. FireClan won't be able to survive without it. Larkpaw won't be able to survive without it." Echodawn glanced over at the littermate who Briarpaw had abandoned in the corner of camp. As she spoke on, Echodawn's meows were glazed with grief. "We've already lost Sharpstone. I don't want to have the guilt of loosing another clanmate, Briarpaw. I just wouldn't be able to stand the pain."_

_'But you'd loose more than just a couple of clanmates if you accept Scarlett's help,' Briarpaw thought darkly staring at the white she-cat with narrowed violet eyes. 'You'll loose the whole clan. I don't know what she's going to do, but I know that FireClan will be lost if you accept Scarlett's help. I have StarClan on my side. Only they would've been able to send me this message.'_

_"Scorchstar! Please!" Briarpaw gave it a last attempt. "You just have to listen to me! Please! Just listen!"_

_Scorchstar shook his head. "No, Briarpaw. The final decision has been made. Scarlett's help will give FireClan a chance to be strong again. Echodawn has agreed with me. Now please, go back to your sister. Do not interfere."_

_Briarpaw could've sworn that Scarlett had shot her satisfied smirk as she padded back to the corner of the camp, settling down by her sister, her tail drooping sadly. But the fire was still alive in her eyes. If she couldn't get Scorchstar or Echodawn to agree with her, then she'd have to get her clanmates._

**_End of Flashback_**

_Briarpaw heaved herself to her paws with great difficulty just as the sun had begun to rise over the horizon, washing the former FireClan camp with morning light. Every FireClan cat who had managed to stay alive since the start of the horrid reign of Scarlett had been forced to work day and night. Briarpaw had been up since sun-down the day before, building more and more private dens for Scarlett and her friends. They had never once considered that the cats at least needed a rest to stay healthy. And when one of them pleaded for a little break, they wouldn't listen, giving the cat a vicious scratch and growling that they should get back to work. To relieve herself from the waking ones around her, Briarpaw traveled back through her memory to back when she had been trying to convince her clanmates that they needed to stand up against Scarlett with her._

**_Flashback #2_**

_"Come on, Cloverheart! Can't you see that Scarlett is lying and can't be trusted?" Briarpaw asked, bugging the warrior as she tried to help Echodawn apply cobwebs to the bloody wound on Barkclaw's leg. The senior warrior lay almost lifelessly on the ground in front of Cloverheart. The only sign of life left in him was the thumping of his heart and the occasional twitch of his ears or tail._

_"Briarpaw, please, I'm busy. Can we talk about this later?" The white and gray she-cat asked gently, not taking her eyes off her work._

_"No! Cloverheart you have to help me! Scorchstar and Echodawn think that Scarlett is really trying to help us!" Briarpaw protested._

_"But what if she is?" Cloverheart wondered._

_"She couldn't be! It's impossible! Didn't you notice that look in her eyes when she first came into camp? There was no mercy in her! No compassion! There was only pride, and cruelty!" Briarpaw informed her. She had read Scarlett's eyes the first moment the white-pelted she-cat had stepped into camp. It was impossible to ignore those intense red eyes. But it was impossible to ignore the danger and hunger for dominance and power in them as well. "You have to help me stop her before it's too late."_

_"Briarpaw, I think Scarlett is a very kind, caring she-cat. Don't you notice how she's helping with the hunting and wounded already? I think its ok to trust her. Besides, I'm sure she'll leave as soon as she's done helping defeat IceClan. Then everything will be back to normal." Cloverheart voiced her opinion. Her paws worked at a rapid, but accurate pace as she carefully pressed the cobwebs to the wound._

_"Cloverheart! You couldn't possibly believe that!" Briarpaw was taken-back. Why was it so difficult for a cat to see that Scarlett was _**_evil_**_?_

_"I don't want to hear any more of this Briarpaw," Cloverheart meowed firmly. "If you want, we can find the time to discuss this later, but not right now."_

**_~*~ Scene Change ~*~_**

_"Hey Larkpaw, you want to go out and hunt?" Briarpaw invited cheerfully. Her sister was feeling much better now and best of all, IceClan hasn't attacked for many sunrises._

_"Sorry, but I promised Scarlett that I'd change the moss in her bedding," Larkpaw informed, heading over to the waterfall that had mostly been taken over by ice, frost, and snow. Larkpaw's violet eyes were alive and cheerful now, as if the sun had suddenly come back, shining brighter and brighter. _

_"WHAT? You promised _**_her _**_to change her bedding? What do you think your doing?" Briarpaw burst. She had to hurry to catch up with her littermate. Being much smaller than Larkpaw, Briarpaw had a hard time keeping up with her sister's long strides._

_Larkpaw didn't turn around to answer. "I'm simply helping a guest. After all, I heard that she was going to assist us in defeating IceClan. Isn't it wonderful? Then everything will be back to normal again and FireClan will thrive!" Larkpaw seemed to truly believe that Scarlett was good._

_"But she won't leave after she helps us." Briarpaw answered softly. Her violet eyes took in the beautiful scene around her. New-leaf was coming and the snow was just starting to melt, leaving fresh water for the plants to thrive. The sun was beaming down on the territory again, giving FireClan the hope that Scarlett would take away from them if they let her stay. Closing her eyes, Briarpaw felt the breeze around her. She knew that it wouldn't last long. She needed a way to stop this once and for all. "She'll demand something from us in return. And we will have to give it."_

_Larkpaw just gave an amused laugh in response. "Oh Briarpaw, just relax already! Nothing's going to happen! Scarlett is just here to help, nothing more! We should treat her with the respect that she deserves."_

_Briarpaw suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Her own sister had turned against her. Her own sister trusted Scarlett. Her own sister believed that the 'travelers' were here to help. Trying to conceal her hurt, Briarpaw turned around hastily, bounding back to camp, leaving Larkpaw to continue on her way and destiny of serving Scarlett._

**_~*~ Scene Change ~*~_**

_"Please, Brookripple! You're my last chance! My last hope! You're just got to tell Scorchstar to send Scarlett away! You're the deputy! He'll listen to you!" Briarpaw begged the last cat she had no asked to help her. Everyone before Brookripple had padded over to join Scarlett's side, saying she was trustworthy and compassionate. None of them saw what Briarpaw had seen in her from day one. None of them took the time to see it. And Briarpaw was sure that they'd regret it afterwards. _

_"Briarpaw, sure, Scarlett may be a leader of a band of rouges - fearless, unmerciful cats -, but that doesn't mean she's evil or bad. And sure, she may not know of StarClan, nor follow the warrior code, but that doesn't mean she's not trustworthy. Just give her a chance, Briarpaw. Give her a chance to prove herself. You'll see. Scarlett is here to help us. We'll thrive because of this decision." Brookripple was dragging a ball of moss over to the warriors den to repair the outside. The remaining warriors who had managed to survive over so many moons of war had been complaining nonstop about how their den was getting leaky. _

_"But I can't give her a chance! If I do, she'll just take advantage of it and dominate all of FireClan! You have to help me make her go away! I don't care how you want to do it! Just help me!" Briarpaw knew this was her last hope. If she lost it, then she'd be on her own to do what was right. But she knew she would have a better chance with at least _**_someone _**_on her side._

_Alas, all Brookripple did was shake her head sadly. "This is for the good of FireClan, Briarpaw. If we don't take this chance and defeat IceClan, FireClan will loose so many more lives. We can't risk that. We'll be wiped out for good. And StarClan isn't giving us any signs of help or hope either. Without Scarlett, we'd be lost. I'm sorry Briarpaw, but I'm going with what I think is right."_

_But Briarpaw knew that it was _**_StarClan _**_who had given her the will to chase Scarlett away. Maybe it was because she was the only one who had a chance. If it was, then Briarpaw just had to use it. But now, she was one her own. She would need a good plan if she didn't have back-up to support her._

_**End of Flashbacks**_

_Briarpaw shook her head as her mind traveled through all those countless times where she had attempted to scare for force Scarlett away. Every single time, Scarlett had discovered a way to outsmart her and not fall into any of her traps. Still, Briarpaw persisted, secretly dropping thorns on the path were Scarlett was walking down, digging pits for Scarlett to fall into, and hiding Scarlett's daily prey so that the she-cat would starve. But Scarlett always seemed to know when she was thinking up a stratagem. It seemed like all of Briarpaw's plans had all been destined to fail. But she kept on trying until…finally…it was time for FireClan and Scarlett to attack IceClan in an attempt to end the war once and for all._

_With Scarlett's spectacular battle strategies and her whole group's strength and health, FireClan finally defeated their long time enemy. IceClan had been driven out of their territory, begging for mercy, as FireClan dominated twice as much land as they had before. But the rejoicing hadn't last long…just as Briarpaw had expected…it had been obvious. It was like life was one of those stories told to her by the elders as a kit._

_**Flashback**_

_"You don't know how much we appreciate your help," Scorchstar approached Scarlett, his head dipped down low respectively._

_"Mmm, I know, I know alright," Scarlett purred, her crimson red eyes flashing again. "And I would like something in return perhaps; something to repay me and my comrades for defeating IceClan for your pitiful little clan." She started to flex her claws that were glimmering against the sunlight. _

_"I understand. You may have anything you desire." Scorchstar agreed immediately. He didn't know how big of a mistake he was making at the moment. He didn't know exactly how much he would have regretted his decision after that. "We can hunt prey for you for a month. You can have all of IceClan's former territory as your own. Anything."_

_"All right then, if you insist," Scarlett's lips curled up into a malicious smirk. "I want all of FireClan as mine. I want all the warriors to have their loyalty to be fully devoted to me and my comrades. I want to rule all of FireClan as its leader. I want all to bow to me and only me."_

_Scorchstar took a surprised step back. "You…you don't mean that…do you?" He stuttered. _

_Briarpaw shook her head sadly. She couldn't do anything now. They should've listened to her earlier. They should've seen what she had seen. Another part of her mind was yelling angrily, 'It was so obvious that this would happen! How did you not see it?'_

_"Oh of course I do! And I'm going to get it!" With those words said, Scarlett lunged at Scorchstar, ripping the leader's very last life out of him. With blood-stained formerly white paws, Scarlett looked down at the group of cats who called themselves FireClan. "FireClan is mine!" She declared with a snarl, showing her vicious fangs. Her tail was lashing dangerously. "Your leader is dead! I am the ruler now!"_

_And with that, all the cats that were deemed weak by Scarlett were slaughtered right in front of Briarpaw's eyes. _

_Sunnypaw. _

_Barkclaw._

_Stormheart._

_Blueflower._

_Alderkit._

_Fallenkit._

_Smokekit._

_Countless clanmates who had been suffering for moons were now wailing in agony as their lives were ripped out of them. Their blood was splattered over the snowy grounds of IceClan, staining it a crimson red, just like Scarlett's eyes. Their bodies were left there to rot as Scarlett forced the remaining cats she chosen to spare back to camp in an orderly line behind her. Fang, a brown tabby tom with battle-scarred ears and mean green eyes, patrolled the cats to the left, growling viciously while Storm, a dark gray tom, made sure that no cats could flee to the right. There was no escape. Briarpaw hung her head, looking down at her paws. She didn't dare look back behind her. She was too ashamed. She had failed to save the clan. _

_**End of Flashback**_

_Briarpaw sighed, shaking the horrid memory out of her system. It was all over now. FireClan was gone. The hope was gone. Nothing was left; not even StarClan. Briarpaw had rebelled a few times before she saw it as useless. She would never escape. She would never be able to defeat Scarlett. She would never forget that she had failed to save the clan, but she wouldn't keep trying._

_"Hey! You! Little she-cat! No slacking! Get up! You've got to start on the new den! Come!" Briarpaw lifted her head, her violet eyes meeting Scythe's amber ones and Rubye's crimson ones. Rubye's eyes weren't as intimidating as Scarlett's, but whenever Briarpaw looked into them, they remaindered her so much of __her__. Struggling to her paws once again, Briarpaw reluctantly trailed behind Scythe and Rubye, knowing she had no choice but to follow._

_As she padded through camp, Briarpaw met the gazes of the many clanmates who had ignored her warnings and pleads: Larkpaw, Brookripple, Cloverheart, Echodawn, and so many others. They were all looking towards her for comfort, reassurance, and hope, but they were just turned down when Briarpaw looked the other way. They all listened to her now; the whole world listened to her now, but it wouldn't make a difference. _

_She knew that they should've listened to her earlier._

_She knew that there wasn't any hope left._

_She knew that it was too late. _

**Rouges**

Scarlett- White she-cat with intense blood red eyes

Scythe- Black tom with battle-scarred ears, a white tail tip and amber eyes

Rubye- Pale gray she-cat with white paws and blood red eyes

Storm- Dark gray tom with a long scar down his cheek and icy blue eyes

Fang- Brown tabby tom with battle-scarred ears, a long scratch on his shoulder and green eyes

(There are about 6-7 others, but these are the ones who were mentioned)

**Deceased FireClan Cats from the Flashbacks**

Scorchstar- Black top with two white front paws and green eyes

Sharpstone- Frail old dark gray tom with a black tail tip and green eyes

Barkclaw- Dark brown tom with white ear tips and amber eyes

Sunnypaw- Pale golden she-cat with bright green eyes

Stormheart- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Blueflower- Pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Alderkit- Dark brown tom-kit with green eyes

Fallenkit- Silver she-kit with green eyes

Smokekit- Black tom-kit with green eyes

**FireClan Cats**

Briarpaw- Brown she-cat with a tan muzzle, tail tip, front paws, and violet eyes

Larkpaw- Brown she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, tail tip, and violet eyes

Cloverheart- A white she-cat with gray patches and green eyes

Echodawn- Pale gray she-cat with kind blue eyes

Brookripple- Silver she-cat with green eyes

**I'm terrible at one-shots, but I did my best. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
